


Teahouse

by Tyger



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: AU, AU (derivative), Community: au_bingo, Gen, Other, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want me to WHAT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teahouse

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/) , prompt: prostitutes  
> 

       "You want me to WHAT?"  I said, utterly forgetting anything resembling manners.  (Years later this would embarrass me, a little.)  She can't be - there's no way she could really be - really be serious, could she?  There's no _way_ she could be serious, right?

        Looking back at her smiling face - a little smug, a little amused, as she casually lay on her divan and smoked, I got the feeling that she really, really was.

        "You heard me," she said, leaning forward in a way that made it really, _really_ hard to not.  Uh.  Look at her breasts.  Which were big, and round, and really really pale, and...

        Not that looking at her face was any better!  She had a viper's smirk, deadly and amused - terrifying, but hard to look away from.  Even then I knew that wasn't a good sign.  Not for _me_ , anyway.

        "Wha-WHAT KIND OF PERVERT-!" I said, before words utterly left me and all I could do was flail to try and get my point across.

        "Ho-!" said 'Yuuko-san', though even she admitted it wasn't her _real_ name, face lighting up with _delight_.  I didn't like that expression, either.  "I know what's wrong!  Watanuki doesn't think he can do it!"

        "Doesn't think he can do it, doesn't think he can do it," chorused the little girls, which was really kind of creepy.  Given the.  The.  Topic.

        "Don't worry, Watanuki, you can do it," said Yuuko-san, grinning and leaning back to lounge on the divan again.

        "Do your best!" said the pink-haired girl.

        "Your very best!" said the blue-haired girl.

        "That's not the point!  What makes you think I'm.  I'm.  That I'd do something like _that_!?  I'm not that kind of guy, you know!"  I spluttered.  Yuuko-san smiled at me again, the mysterious, all-knowing smile this time.  She didn't say anything, just looked.

        Being the focus of Yuuko-san's attention is never not weird, and is usually a little creepy.  I felt like she could see everything about me, all my secrets, everything.  And that was.  That was.

        "I'M LEAVING NOW," I said, and turned on my heel to stamp over to the door.

        "Don't you," said Yuuko-san, just before I could yank the door open, "want me to grant your wish?"

        I stopped.  "That.  That doesn't mean I'm going to just-!"

        But not being chased everywhere, by spirits, by weird _things_ , that would be...

        "It's the only way," said Yuuko-san, smiling sadly, and for a moment she looked old, and tired, and wise.  And I believed her.

        "I - I'm not-" I stammered, but I was wavering, and of course she knew it.

        "You'd be surprised, Watanuki Kimihiro, at just how vast the market for someone like you is," she says, smiling, devious and amused again.

        "I-"

        "Come," she said, and I bowed my head. The tatami at my feet, the smoke in the air, the two little girls peering up at me curiously, the - the _sounds_ coming from nearby rooms. An entire different world from the one I was part of just an hour ago.

        I sighed, defeated. "Fine."


End file.
